Title
by Magemaster
Summary: RT SOmeone form the past attacks and someone else get sent to the past!


Title

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO ANIME!

IF I DID I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS!

I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE PLOT!

* * *

(July 6, 2009)

The sun shined down on the Masaki Shrine. A little girl with cyan tinted black hair and amber-brown eyes rushed into the house from the carrot patch. Three cabbits following her, comically begging for one of the orange vegetables. The little girl laughed at her pets' antics, they were just as excited about this day as she was.

"Now Ryo-Ohki, you should set a better example for Sen and Kyo," she motioned to the two smaller white cabbits that sat behind the bigger brown one, "and besides, Aunt Sasami would be mad at me if I gave you guys any. It'll ruin you breakfasts!" stated the little girl as she turned and ran the rest of the way inside to the kitchen where her aunt was waiting for her and the basket of carrots.

The three cabbits followed her; maybe they could get a carrot from the tall blue haired Jurian instead. Upon reaching the kitchen doorway, they saw the little girl already handing the basket full of carrots to Sasami. They all sighed in disappointment. They would have to wait.

"Aunt Sasami, when will breakfast be ready?" the little girl as she looked at her aunt from where she floated in the air near the counter next to the sink watching as her aunt made the cinnamon apple pancakes that was to be the family's breakfast.

"Soon," laughed Sasami at the little girls eagerness, "now why don't you go and set the table, then you can get the carrots ready for Ryo-Ohki, Sen, and Kyo for their breakfast?"

The little girl nodded as she rushed to do as asked. Maybe she could get lucky and be able to see if her grandma came out of the lab early today since she had been banned from going into it for the last week. She knew all her presents were hidden in there. Sen and Kyo followed her as Ryo-Ohki stayed in the kitchen with Sasami.

Sasami grinned mischievously as Yugi entered from where she had hidden on the back porch.

"Does she suspect anything yet?" she asked her friend as the girl moved silently to watch the little girl set the table.

"Not a thing Yugi, of course she thinks that we all hid the stuff in Washu's lab. The two friends smiled at each other as they heard the little girl squeal in surprise from the dinning room as Ryoko scooped her up.

"Mommy! You're up early! Where's Daddy? Is he up to?" The little girl asked as she hugged her mother and was put down, only to be scooped up again by her father.

"I'm right here and I must be up. Now the question is why are you up so early Ryochi, and on your birthday to?" mused Tenchi as he sat the giggling girl down.

"I'm helping Aunt Sasami with breakfast! Now I have to go get Sen, Kyo, and Ryo-Ohki their breakfast!" she grinned at her parents as she reentered the kitchen only to get scooped up into another hug by Yugi.

"Aunt Yugi! You're up to! Now all we need is Grandma, Grandpa, Grandfather, Aunt Kiyone, Aunt Mihoshi, and Aunt Ayeka up and then we can have breakfast!" Ryochi grinned again as she floated up to the counter that Sasami had set up for her to get the carrots ready for the cabbits breakfasts.

The two girls shared a smile at the little girl's antics. Ryoko and Tenchi entered the kitchen to watch their daughter as she carefully, under the close watch of Yugi and Sasami, prepared the carrots for the cabbits. The cabbits all sat and watched her, hoping to catch any piece she dropped.

A loud splash at the lake caused everyone to jump at the unexpected sound.

"Kiyone and Mihoshi are back," stated Ryoko as she looked at the two soaked GP detectives climb out of the lake and walk inside, Kiyone yelling at Mihoshi about her landing skills as usual.

A happy shout and a thump made them realize that Ryochi had teleported to her aunts and glomped them in welcome.

"Happy Birthday Ryochi!" yelled out Mihoshi as she tripped getting up, causing her to land on Kiyone and making Ryochi laugh at her aunts predicament.

"Thank you Aunt Mihoshi, was you patrol good?" Ryochi asked excitedly, not because of what her aunts did but because she liked space and it was her birthday.

"It was normal, kind of boring really," stated Kiyone as she gave her niece a proper hug. Mihoshi did as well. Now though, Ryochi was just as wet as her aunts.

"Come on, Aunt Sasami has breakfast almost ready." Ryochi then teleported to her room to change before she saw her least favorite of her aunts and got yelled at for 'following her mother's bad example' (we all know who she's talking about).

When she came back down, Ryochi found herself scooped up once again. Only this time it was by the red-headed scientist she called Grandma. (This still brought laughter from Ryoko, no matter how many times she had said it.)

"Grandma!" squealed Ryochi as she was picked up and carried to the table by Washu, Ryoko laughing at them both. Washu set her granddaughter down and took her seat. Ryochi sat down between her mother and grandmother. Ryoko sat next to Tenchi; a spot was left open as Ayeka had yet to show her face, and then was Sasami, followed by Yugi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, then Nobuyuki, and then Katsuhito next to the three cabbits who sat between him and Washu.

"I wonder where Grandpa and Grandfather are?" wondered Ryochi out loud, pondering where they could have gotten to.

"I'll go see if their still in their rooms, grandpa is probably at the shrine. I wonder what's taking Ayeka so long though, she's usually up before us…" wondered Tenchi as he went in search of the three missing people. He came back with two notes and a slightly grumbling Ayeka in tow.

"Ryochi, these are for you," said as he set down again with Ayeka on his other side. He handed the notes to his daughter. Ayeka was glaring at just about everyone. She couldn't wait for this day to be over.

"Well, what do they say?" Ryoko asked her daughter as she looked at the notes in her hand, reading them silently to herself. Washu had taught her to read when she was three, saying that it would be good for her. Ryoko said that it was because she hadn't wanted anyone to ruin her granddaughters mind with their stupid 'school' ways.

"They both say that they can't come to my party, grandpa because he was called into work and grandfather because he was called to another shrine for some kind of ceremony." Stated Ryochi sadly at the thought of them not being there. Sasami broke her out of it by bring in a large platter of pancakes. The one on top had apple bits spelling out 'Happy 6th Birthday Ryochi!' on it.

"Thanks Aunt Sasami!" said the little girl as she saw the pancake. The two older girls grinned at each other as they sat down; they knew that she would like it.

"So can we eat now?" asked Ayeka politely of her 'niece' as she tried not to let her disgust enter her voice. Ryoko was glaring at her over Tenchi's head, Ayeka didn't like her daughter and she knew it, but she had better not try to ruin Ryochi's day or Ayeka would be very sore for a few days.

"Sure! Here guys," Ryochi handed the cabbits their carrots.

"Meow!" they all said in thanks as they enjoyed their breakfast immensely. This drew a small laugh from the child as she turned to enjoy her own breakfast.

"Hey mommy, can we go swimming later?" Ryochi asked Ryoko as she looked at her. Ryoko blinked a bit, not expecting this question.

"Sure, but not until the water is calm from Mihoshi's landing earlier. Alright?"

"Alright, thank you. Does anybody else want to come to?" She looked around at them. Mihoshi was going to open her mouth to agree, but Kiyone stopped her with a look. This went unnoticed by Ryochi. Everyone else said that they couldn't.

"I'll go with you two Ryochi, but first I need yours and your mothers help up at the shrine. Can you do that for me?" asked Tenchi as he smiled at the happy look on his daughters face.

"Ok! But what do we have to do at the shrine? I already took care of the carrot patch," here she turned a look at her troublemaking cabbits. The twins were flat on their backs with swollen tummies, more then likely dreaming dreams of more carrots then they could eat. That or how best to mess up the carrot patch again, "Grandma, I need your help fixing the fence around the carrot patch again. Sen and Kyo figured out how to get threw it once again."

Tenchi sighed, the twin cabbits were also known as the doom duo. Seeing as how together they managed to get into anything and everything. Which then led to Ryochi learning how to fix things with the help of Washu, and this led to her learning about math and other things that six year olds had no need to know yet. But he and Ryoko didn't complain, Ryoko helped more often then not and found it quite funny at some of the things that they had to fix. He was just glad that she was learning so quickly, in fact he was debating on wither to send her back to school or have Washu and Ryoko teach her at home.

"Sure. Little Ryoko, do you want to help us?" Washu knew this would set her daughter off.

"Sure MOM, when you stop calling me LITTLE Ryoko. The only LITTLE one around here is YOU!" retorted Ryoko, glaring at Washu over her daughters head.

"What about me mommy?" Ryochi looked between her mother and grandmother, wondering if she should switch places or move to her dad's lap.

Ryoko stopped to think for a minute, "Alright, you little as well Ryochi, but that's not what I meant. It's just a joke between your grandma and I." stated Ryoko as she hugged her daughter, who nodded. Tenchi smiled at her for getting them to stop arguing.

"Alright then, you two done?" he smiled at his wife and daughter.

"I'm done daddy." said Ryochi as she nodded to her empty plate, which she took to the kitchen along with her silverware and cup. Ryoko nodded, kissed him, and went after their daughter. Tenchi had this look on his face of bliss which caused Yugi, Sasami, and Washu to snicker and Ayeka to snort in dissatisfaction. Was she jealous? You bet you ass she was jealous of Ryoko and how the lowly space pirate had stolen HER Tenchi. Even after nine years of them being together (married) and a year before that dating.

Tenchi shook his head and followed his girls, Kami he loved saying (or thinking) that. The small family walked up to the shrine, enjoying the sunny weather of early July. Ryochi held both her parents hands as she walked in between them. Ryoko and Tenchi stopped once they reached the top; Ryochi looked at them, wondering why they stopped.

"Ryochi, did you come up here this morning after taking care of the carrot patch?" asked Tenchi as he looked around.

"Yes, but only to put the hoe away like I'm supposed to. I didn't touch anything else," Ryochi was confused, had she done something wrong?

"Don't worry about it. You left the door open to the shed. Of course, with Sen, Kyo, and Ryo-Ohki following you it's to be expected," said Tenchi as he smiled and pointed towards the door that was open. Ryochi looked, blushed at her mistake, and rushed to close it. She quickly grabbed the brooms before she did so.

They quickly swept the steps and courtyard before it got to hot and then Ryoko and Ryochi headed to the carrot patch. Tenchi followed them after putting the brooms away and grabbing a few things from his grandpa's office. Ryoko nodded when she saw him. She excused herself, saying that she was going to go and get Washu to help them and teleported away with the gifts before Ryochi could see them. Tenchi then helped his daughter clean up the area where the twins, followed by Ryo-Ohki, had gotten into the carrot patch. Washu and Ryoko appeared tools and all.

"Aright then, how badly did them mange to tear it this time?" asked the scientist as she kneeled down beside the little girl and her father.

"They dug out the posts here, and it looks like they broke the chicken wire here," Ryochi pointed out her findings to the three adults. Washu was grinning from ear to ear at her granddaughter's observations. Ryoko looked at what Ryochi was pointing out, and shook her head at her mother's reaction.

"Alright then, how do you think we should fix it this time?" asked Ryoko, beating Washu to the question asking.

"Well, we tried adding anther layer of chicken wire, burying the stakes deeper, and doing both, but nothing's worked. We could just repair it and then leave it, the might change their minds once they get cut on the sharp edges, but wouldn't that be kinda mean?" Ryochi looked at her dad, wanting an answer.

"Well, as mean as that might sound, it might just work, then we can replace the wire after that." Said Tenchi, seeing both sides of Ryochi's idea, "We'll just have to make sure we don't end up getting caught on it as well."

"Ok, now how do we fix it then?" now she was looking at Washu and Ryoko.

"Hand me the pliers from the toolbox and then give the mallet to Tenchi." Stated Washu as she then directed Ryoko on where to hold the wire as she bent it back into place, twisting the ends to close the holes. Ryochi watched as she did this, memorizing how her grandma did it as well as where her mom was holding it. Ryochi held the stakes as Tenchi hammered them back into the ground. Ryochi then grabbed a couple of stones to place around the base of the stakes.

"There, this way they have to move something in order to dig." Stated Ryochi as she grinned at them. Tenchi smiled and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her towards the lake. Ryochi squealed at him not to toss her in and Ryoko came up and lightly smacked him on the head.

"At least wait till she's in her bathing suit before tossing her in, that way Miss Prissy can't complain that she's making a useless mess." Ryoko glowered at the memory of the last time she and Ryochi, bored and hot, had just jumped into the lake with their clothes on and then gone inside soaking wet. Getting a little water on the floor wasn't big a deal, really, it wasn't.

"Alright, Ryochi, go get changed and we'll meet you back out here, ok?"

Ryochi nodded and ran inside instead of teleporting like she usually would have done. She looked out for Ayeka, not wanting to run into her and having her good mood ruined. She got a glimpse of Washu going back into her lab, Sasami and Yugi in the kitchen, but no sign of the others. Ryochi just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her things. She was ready to go in no time. Going back down stairs, she caught up with her parents just as they exited the door.

"Tag, your it Mommy!" she shouted as she ran past, leaving her mom to chase her,

Ryoko cheated though and teleported above her to grab her up and jump into the water.

Ryochi bobbed up gasping for air as Ryoko laughed. Tenchi shook his head, laughing at them both. Tenchi entered the water, he never saw his girls come up behind him until they dunked him under the water. As he popped back up, gasping for air, Ryoko and

Ryochi laughed at him. This is what started their splashing war. After about an hour,

Ryochi began yawning. Tenchi and Ryoko both caught this and Ryoko gathered her up. Ryochi, despite being wet, began to nod off in her mom's arms. Ryoko's face held a soft smile as she looked at her little girl. Tenchi came up behind her, wrapping her in his arms.

"Let's get her to bed, that way she'll be rested enough to stay awake through her party tonight."

Ryoko nodded as she teleported all of them to their room (their meaning hers and Tenchi's). Tenchi went and gathered Ryochi's favorite pair of jeans and her favorite t-shirt (this t-shirt depicting Sen and Kyo in both cabbit and ship form along with her name in kanji on the back of it above a triangle made of three gems). Ryoko carefully phased them into dry clothes while Tenchi was gone. When he came back, Tenchi found them already asleep on the bed. He quickly changed and crawled into bed next to Ryoko. They slept for about three or four hours. Washu, knowing that they were sleeping, made sure to keep everyone quite. Especially Ayeka, who more the likely wouldn't think twice about waking them up.

Washu smirked as she knocked on the door to the bedroom they were sleeping in.

"You might want to get up if you don't want to miss the party!" stated Washu in her childish voice, seeing as she had been keeping to her adult form lately she decided to use this voice to wake them up. Besides, it was annoying Ayeka to no end so she was enjoying it.

Ryoko and Tenchi jolted up at the sound of Washu's voice. Ryochi sat up slower, but once she heard the party part she rushed to her stack of clothing, hurrying to put it on.

"Slow down," laughed Ryoko at Ryochi's eagerness, "we won't miss anything, now come here so that I can do your hair."

Ryochi nodded and sat on the bed as she felt her mom phase into her party close, knowing what she had changed into (jeans and a t-shirt depicting Ryo-Ohki in both cabbit and ship form with her name in kanji on the back above three gems in a triangle). Tenchi gather his clothes and changed in the bathroom. The only difference on him was that his t-shirt had the Tenchi-ken in both dead and live mode. The back was the same except that it had his name in kanji over the gem triangle. Ryoko quickly brushed Ryochi's hair and put it in a rat-tail like Tenchi's was in with her bangs sticking up like Ryoko's.

"ok, I'm ready!' her excitement was back full force and she was ready to go. Tenchi grinned and scooped her up before she bounced out the open window. Ryoko shook her head, quickly deciding to make an entrance. The ex-space pirate wrapped her arms around her husband and child and teleported them outside to the party, causing Ayeka to shriek when they appeared behind her.

"Oh quite down princess, your fine." Stated Ryochi as she hopped out of her dads arms and went to get a hug from her other aunts, leaving Ayeka to fume and Ryoko to laugh her ass off.

"Really Ryoko, you should set a better example for your daughter! She's going to end up just like you at this rate!" stated Ayeka as she glared at the woman behind her.

"I set a perfect example for Ryochi, not my fault she doesn't like you. As for her ending up like my with a great guy and a beautiful little girl of a daughter I hope she does." Ryoko stomped off to see where her daughter had run off to. She found her and Tenchi looking at the small stack of fire works that they were going to set off later from the roof.

"Wow, where did you find these Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she looked around. Sasami and Yugi were setting up the food, Kiyone was guarding Mihoshi where she was tied up for the moment, and Washu was on the roof.

"Little Washu made them, she's making sure that the roof won't catch fire when she sets them off." Explained Tenchi as he watched Ryochi pick up Sen and Kyo, placing them on her shoulders. Ryo-Ohki was in his usual place on Sasami's head.

"Mommy, why did grandma tie up Aunt Mihoshi?" asked Ryochi as she joined her parents.

"It's so that she doesn't set off the fireworks to early with her klutziness." Stated Kiyone as she heard the little girl's question.

"Oh, Daddy, when can I open my presents?" Ryochi adopted the 'puppy-dog' look her mom had taught her for occasions such as this. Tenchi gulped and chuckled nervously when he saw this look. This was the look that meant that either or both of them would more then likely get what they wanted when they wanted it.

"After dinner Ryochi, not a minute before them." Stated Sasami as she smiled at her niece. Yugi shook her head as Ryochi pouted at this news.

"Aw come on Sasami, let her open at least one," said Yugi on Ryochi's behalf. She heard Ayeka sniff at this, muttering something about how waiting taught people patients. With three people now giving her the 'puppy-dog' eyes, Ryoko had joined in, Sasami gave in.

"Fine, but one only!"

Ryochi cheered as she hugged Sasami in thanks. Now she looked at the stack of gifts in front of her. Wondering which one she should open. Quickly deciding, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, spinning around. When she opened her eyes again, her finger was pointing to Ayeka.

"Ok Aunt Ayeka, you can pick the present I get to open." Stated Ryochi, mimicking Ayeka perfectly.

Ayeka looked shocked for a minute before nodding, "alright then, why don't you open this one?" she handed Ryochi a package rapped in pink paper. Ryochi tried not to gag at the color. Smiling, she opened it, read the card (To Ryochi, From Aunt Ayeka), and opened the box. Inside the box was a small kimono, much like the ones Ayeka wore. Ryochi tried not to cringe. The kimono itself was a dark blue with a lighter blue obi.

"Thanks Aunt Ayeka, I'll go put it up in my closet so it doesn't get ruined." Ryochi, much to her distaste, did as she said. When she got back, Sasami announced that dinner was ready to be eaten.

They ate fairly quickly; Washu had finished her perpetrations on the roof and transported the fireworks up there. Ryochi had to have her mouth closed by Ryoko when Yugi and Sasami brought her cake out. Single layer chocolate cake with gold colored chocolate frosting. On it was a simple 'HAPPY 6TH BIRTHDAY!' in dark blue icing. What made her grin was the plastic figures of Sen and Kyo, each holding a beloved carrot and grinning their mischievous grins.

"Wow! This looks great Aunt Sasami, Aunt Yugi; it looks almost too good to eat!" stated the little girl as her eyes took in every little detail.

Yugi grinned, deciding to tease the birthday girl a little, "So you don't want any then? I'm sure that Sasami and I can eat it all, if you don't want any…"

"No! I said that it looked ALMOST too good to eat, not that I didn't want any! I want the biggest slice!" Ryochi grinned widely, eager to eat some of the cake her aunts had baked.

Laughing, Sasami sliced the cake and served it. Ryochi getting the biggest piece like she asked for. After cake was done, Ryochi looked over at her gifts. Sasami nodded to her, giving the okay to go at them.

"Ok, Mommy, you decide which ones I open, please?" Ryochi asked, waiting to see her mom's answer.

"Alright, this ones from Mihoshi."

Taking the present, Ryochi opened it. Inside she found a new softball; her old one had been landed on by Mihoshi's and Kiyone's ship about two months ago. Smiling, she thanked the now untied GP detective as Ryoko handed her another gift, "This one's from Yugi."

Opening it, she found the Graphic Novel volumes 1-10 of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**, her and her mom's favorite anime/manga.

"Thanks Aunt Yugi!" she said as she smiled wide at the blond. The next gift was from Sasami, a black backpack with navy trimming and gold kanji spelling her name on the flap. After this one was a gift from Kiyone. Kiyone had given her a cap that matched her shirt, only it just had Sen and Kyo on it in cabbit form. From Washu she got a laptop with a bunch of learning games on it. Tenchi had to take it before she could explore it and forget about her other presents. Opening the one from Grandpa, she found her and her mom's favorite six horror movies on DVD (The Ring 1&2, Final Destination 1&2, RoseRed, and The Shining (all really good movies!)). From Grandfather she received a small boken, much like what Tenchi had started out with, in fact Tenchi was almost certain it was the one he had started out with at the age of six as well. From her parents she got the best, in her mind at least, gift of all. In side of three small boxes lay two bracelets and a necklace. All with small, dark blue gems inset into silver. The gems looked just like the ones her mom had, not to mention a suit much like the one her mom had for going into space.

After the gifts, Ryochi curled up in Ryoko's arms to watch Washu shot off the fireworks. Tenchi sat behind them, his arms wrapped around Ryoko and hands resting on Ryochi's head. As the last firework was set off, a light flashed across the sky. After the light faded, a dark ship began to appear. Fear ripped through Ryoko. She would know that ship anywhere, as well as who was piloting it. But that was impossible. He was dead. Ryochi, aware of her mom's fear, sat up from her half-asleep position. Looking at the ship as cruel, evil laughter rang out through the air. Washu appeared beside them as Ryoko and Tenchi stood up. Ryoko held onto Ryochi tightly as a form began to take shape in front of them.

"So my dear Ryoko, this is what has become of the fierce space pirate that terrorized the galaxies for 5,000 years. Pity really, you could have ruled the galaxies if you hadn't been so week." The form revealed itself to be none other then Kagato, however impossible that seemed.

"Your dead Kagato, you can't be here." stated Ryoko, glaring at the man in front of her and her family.

"Not so dead as you would like, it seems, my dear little Ryoko." Kagato's eyes held an evil gleam as he looked over the people around Ryoko. He stared at Ryochi far to long for any of the three adults liking.

"And look, Washu you're in your adult form, a rare site indeed. And Ryoko you have such a pretty little girl. Tell me little one, what's your name?"

"None of you business ugly! Leave Mommy and Grandma alone!" yelled out Ryochi as she glared at the man that was scaring both of her parents and her grandparent. Kagato laughed at her.

"Why Ryoko, your daughter has such a wonderful vocabulary." Said Kagato, right before he sent an energy beam at them Ryoko wasted no time in teleporting all four of them out of harms way. Sasami, Yugi, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone all rushed to where the small family now stood.

"Mom," started Ryoko, "take Ryochi to your lab and protect her. Do not let her out of you sight. Is worse comes to worse, send her to the cave." Washu nodded, taking Ryochi, Sen, and Kyo to her lab. Ryochi clutched her backpack to her chest. Her gifts, minus the one from Ayeka, were in there. Her boken was sticking out of it a bit, and she was wearing the bracelets and necklace.

The others rushed to face Kagato while Washu and Ryochi monitored them from the lab. Washu set up a shield around the house to protect it from further damage. Several blasts hit the shield, shaking the house severely.

"Ryochi," Washu looked at her granddaughter, "I'm going to send you to the cave, do not leave there until either Ryoko or Tenchi come get you, got it?"

"Yes grandma, I understand." Said Ryochi as she grasped her bag and her two cabbits. Washu nodded, "alright then, get in there," she pointed to the teleporter, "take this, it has everything you'll need until we come get you, alright?" Washu handed her another bag.

Ryochi nodded as another blast hit the house just as she hit the button. After this she went to help her daughter fight their greatest enemy back from the dead.

* * *

Ryochi huddled where she and her cabbits had landed. The images of what she had seen on the screen in Washu's lab had scared her worse then when she had first seen some of her horror movies. 

"All we can do now is wait guys, but don't be scared ok?" Ryochi was trying hard not to break down and cry as a picture of her mom, blood running down her arm from a hit by Kagato, battling relentlessly to protect their home and her.

"Meow?" Questioned Sen, worried about his friend. His twin echoed his concern. At hearing them, Ryochi lost control and started crying in both fear and worry about her parents. Sen and Kyo snuggled up to her legs, offering comfort as best they could. None of them noticed as people approached the cave.

* * *

Ryoko growled, she had just about enough of this. Tenchi looked at her as her eyes turned red while she glared at Kagato. It was time for full power and one last attack. Sasami and Yugi were now both abroad Ryo-Ohki attack Kagato's ship, which was failing rapidly in its attacks and slowly being destroyed. Ayeka was shielding Washu as she set up an implode net around Kagato and his ship. Kiyone and Mihoshi where on their ship trying to help Ryo-Ohki. 

Tenchi was worried, Ryoko's arm looked broken and he was almost certain that Yugi and Sasami were at least cut and bruised badly. He also knew that Mihoshi and Kiyone had some minor injuries. Out of all of them, Washu and Ayeka were the least wounded. Yet for all of their blood that was spilled and wounds that they received, Kagato's were minor at best.

With only a quick, somewhat worried/determined look at each other, Tenchi and Ryoko, both at full power, gems glowing and light hawk wings out, they rushed in for a final attack. Kagato was standing there laughing, or at least he was before both swords sliced into him and Washu's net surrounded him. In two small explosions, both the ship and Kagato imploded on themselves. Ryo-Ohki landed and changed back to his cabbit form as soon as Sasami and Yugi where off. Kiyone landed the ship and dragged an unconscious Mihoshi out with her only good arm. Ryoko was caught be Tenchi as she blacked out from both blood loss and a broken arm. Tenchi was barely standing. Washu was quick to materialize hover stretchers for them all. Sasami, Yugi, Kiyone, and Ayeka had the least injuries and were really only suffering from energy drain and minor cuts and bruises. Washu only suffered two minor cuts on her right arm. Tenchi and Ryoko were the worst, deep cuts, long scratches, a broken arm, and a bump on the head were their injuries all put together along with serious energy drain. They were all taken to the lab and patched up. Afterwards, even though the sun was rising, they were all sent to bed to get some rest. Tenchi and Ryoko were both still in Washu's lab, both unconscious (Tenchi thanks to Washu) and resting. Washu only hoped that Ryochi would be alright until one of them could go and retrieve her.

* * *

(July 7, 1999) 

"Come on guys! You're all falling behind!" yelled out Sasami to her sister and friends as she and Yugi, who had just been brought out of stasis a few days ago, carried the picnic basket towards the top of Ryoko's cave.

"We're coming Sasami, just slow down and wait for us a few minutes you two." Laughed Tenchi as he, Ryoko, and Ayeka caught up with the eager girls. The two friends just grinned and began to climb over the rocks to the top. Ayeka growled at having to climb and was trying not to ruin her kimono. She, unlike the others, had refused to wear jeans and shirts. Tenchi helped her up, but his attention was on Ryoko. Ryoko was still on the ground, looking into the cave mouth.

"Hey Ryoko, are you coming?" Tenchi smiled at her as she looked up at him. She smirked back up at him as she floated up assed them.

"Yes Tenchi? Would you like a lift?" she smiled at him seductively, much to Ayeka's displeasure.

"You filthy pirate! Don't talk to Lord Tenchi that way!" If it hadn't been for fear of falling if she let go of the rock, she would have shook her fist at Ryoko. So she settled for glaring.

"Well your one to talk princess, always going on about how I talk to Tenchi; what about you? Oh Lord Tenchi, you must come and help me with this?" Ryoko began to mimic Ayeka, teasing her in retaliation. Tenchi quickly got out of there. He jumped the six or so feet to the ground and backed away to just inside the cave mouth.

This was a good thing as Ayeka had just called Ryoko a demon and thus the two began to battle. Yugi and Sasami sat on top and paid little attention while they set up the food. Tenchi was debating when would be a good time to stop them. He didn't have to in the end; a cry from inside the cave did it for him.

Ryochi, Sen, and Kyo had fallen asleep from Ryochi's crying. The little girl's sleep however was anything but peaceful. In her dreams she kept seeing her parents, beaten and bloody, still fighting the guy who had attacked them. She was crying and whimpering, seeing her aunts and grandma in the same predicament as her parents. The dream continued to replay itself. Finally, Ryochi began to cry out loud with cries of 'mommy' and 'daddy' each time she saw them get hit or fall. One such cry alerted those outside to her presence. Of course, the sounds of Ryoko battling Ayeka weren't helping any.

"What was that?" said Ryoko as she landed, phasing back into her picnic clothes. For once, she noticed, Tenchi didn't get a nosebleed.

"I have no idea Ryoko," Said Tenchi as he looked up at Yugi and Sasami who were looking over the ledge at them, "did you guys hear it up there as well?"

"Yes we did Tenchi," said Yugi as she teleported her and Sasami down next to Ryoko. Yugi really did not like Ayeka, no offense meant to Sasami.

"What do you think it was Tenchi?" asked Sasami, who to her the crying had sounded like a child crying out for its mother.

"It sounded like a kid," stated Ryoko who wasted little time in walking into the dark cave. Tenchi followed her quietly. Sasami and Yugi were held back by Ayeka, who told them it could be a trick to capture them again. Yugi tried not to let Sasami see her glare at her friend's older sister.

"Sure, it really sounded fake Princess Ayeka." Stated Yugi as she wrenched her shoulder away from the despised girl and followed after the other two. With a look at her sister, Sasami followed Yugi. Ayeka huffed and sat on a rock, well she wouldn't be caught if it was a trap.

Inside the cave, Ryoko was the first to see the little girl with cyan tinted black hair crying softly for her parents. She was also the first to notice the two little fuzz balls on the girls side. Ryoko briefly wondered if the were cabbits until she saw their ears, that's when she stopped wondering. The space pirate slowly approached the girl, moving to awaken her. Ryochi shifted when she felt the soft touch of someone. Fear ripped through her and she stiffened. What if it was the guy who had attacked her family?

Ryoko notice the girl stiffen under her hand, and, not really understanding why, began to softly talk to her, "hey it's ok, what are you scared of, hm?"

Ryochi loosened up when she heard her mom's voice, "mommy?" she whispered as she half opened her eyes. Ryoko didn't move as she saw the girls eyes open slowly. AS soon as Ryochi saw the cyan hair that belonged to her mom, Ryoko was wrapped up in a very strong hug along with a cry of 'mommy you're alright!'

Ryoko stiffened; the girl thought that she was her mother? She watched as the Cabbits hopped onto the girls shoulders and began to nuzzle her cheeks in happiness. Tenchi blinked at this, Ryoko had no idea of what to do.

"Ryoko, a-" here he got cut off as the little girl and cabbits leaped at him with a shout of 'daddy!'

Ryoko blinked as Tenchi caught the girl in surprise. She rose up and looked at the two. Now that she looked, the girl did look a lot like Tenchi. Tenchi noticed the same thing, only towards Ryoko.

Ryochi was crying again, only this in happiness that her parents were fine. But what about the others, where they alright? Looking up, she decided to ask.

"Daddy, where's everyone else? Are they ok to? Did the guy that attacked us hurt you guys?" Tears were still shining in the girls eyes. Tenchi and Ryoko were stumped on how to answer her. It was Ryoko that came up with the solution as soon as she saw Sasami and Yugi with Ryo-Ohki on Sasami's head.

"Yea, they're all perfectly fine kid. See? There's Sasami, Yugi, and Ryo-Ohki now," Ryoko motioned her hand to the three that had just arrived. Ryochi looked up and smiled at them, but wasn't going to let go of Tenchi; or Ryoko seeing as how as soon as the woman was close enough she had latched onto her arm while Tenchi still held her. The two cabbits, however, leaped and talked Ryo-Ohki in greeting, meowing happily at the site of the older cabbit. Ryo-Ohki looked just as shocked as Ryoko and Tenchi. Ryochi, her body tired from both fright and excitement began to nod off, finally teleporting into Ryoko's arms and falling asleep. Ryoko acted fast and managed to hold onto her as she settled. Now the question on everyone's minds were 'who the hell was this girl!'

"I think Washu has something to do with this," stated Ryoko as she looked at Tenchi, who nodded.

"I think that we should go ask her. I guess the picnic will have to wait. Sorry Yugi, Sasami." Apologized Tenchi as he smiled at the two girls who just nodded and went to collect the food; the cabbits followed. Ayeka blinked when the five exited the cave. Yugi couldn't help but jab at the girl.

"Yea Princess Ayeka, your 'trap' turned out to be a little girl actually crying for her parents; so much for getting 'captured'." Yugi teleported her and Sasami back to the top and together gathered up the picnic. They laughed as Ryo-Ohki, with the help of the other two cabbits, tried to steal the carrots. It was hilarious with their cute little pouts and 'puppy' eyes.

"Come on Sasami, let's get home. I want to know what Little Washu has to say." Sasami nodded as she grabbed hold of the three cabbits and Yugi held onto the basket as she teleported them to the kitchen of the Masaki house.

Ayeka watched as Ryoko and Tenchi exited the cave, she glared at what Ryoko was carrying. And that Tenchi was walking extremely close to the demon woman.

"What is that?" she demanded when she noticed the reason why HER Tenchi was walking so close to the ex-pirate. The little what ever it was that Ryoko was holding had a hold of Tenchi's hand and didn't look as it was going to let go anytime soon.

"This princess happens to be a little girl," stated Ryoko as she looked at Tenchi out of the corner of her eye, "Tenchi it'll be faster if you hold onto me and I just teleport us to Washu's lab. This kid has some grip on us." She smiled down at the child in her arms. The way she had a hold on Tenchi's hand would just allow him to wrap his other arm around her shoulders and hang on. The way she had a hold of Ryoko was that she couldn't free either of her arms without risk of dropping her. She could see the child frown on hearing Ayeka's voice. Silently she agreed with the girl.

"And where did it come from? Children do not just appear out of nowhere you know!" demanded Ayeka as she, for once, ignored Tenchi and what he was doing (which he was thankful of since he really didn't want another argument over something they had no control of).

"WE don't know Ayeka, that's why we're going to see Washu. She might be able to help us figure that out." Said Tenchi as his arm settled around Ryoko's shoulder. Ayeka fumed at this, but never got the chance to say anything because Ryoko had already teleported them out.

Washu didn't even jump when Ryoko, Tenchi, and the unknown child appeared behind her.

"What took you so long?" Was all the child sized scientist said as she turned around on her floating cushion. She didn't even blink as she started to scan the child in her daughter's arms.

"We were held up by Ayeka and her twenty questions," stated Ryoko as she looked at the kid strangely. She would have sworn she had just said something about paint and Ayeka's kimono. Not a bad idea, she mused.

"Oh, well then how about I ask you two when Tenchi decided?"

This brought them both up short as they stared at her. Tenchi gulped, sure he had decided but he hadn't TOLD anybody yet.

"What do you mean Little Washu?" asked the teen as he looked between the pair of women now staring at him.

Washu's face held an 'I know something you don't know' expression along with a large smirk type grin.

"What I mean is that this kid has both yours and Ryoko's DNA, therefore she is you twos daughter." They both face faulted. Ryochi blinked as she felt the change in her parents' stances and body language.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's wrong?" Ryochi looked confused, what was going on here? Had she don something wrong? She had waited until her parents came just like grandma had told her.

Everyone now turned to look at the little girl. Washu decided to do the questioning.

"What's your name little one?"

Recognizing the voice her grandma sometimes used to annoy the princess and her mom, Ryochi turned to answer her as well as ask her something she already knew. Ryochi shrieked and hid behind Ryoko.

"Mommy, what happened to grandma? How'd she get turned into a twelve year old? Did one of her experiments go wrong?" Ryoko looked at the girl hiding behind her then began laughing at the look on Washu's face. Seeing that her mom and grandma seemed to have lost it, she turned to hide behind Tenchi and looked at him for the answer to her question.

Tenchi looked down at her, thinking about something.

"It's ok, but can you tell us your name? And how old you are? Please?"

Ryochi looked at him wired as well, but decided that answers would probably get her somewhere.

"My name is Ryochi Washu Masaki; I just turned 6 on July 6, 2009. Why are you asking Daddy? You already know all this." She looked at Tenchi questionably, her mind working furiously as to why they didn't seem to know her.

Tenchi, Ryoko, and Washu all froze as she introduced herself. Washu slapped her forehead, wondering why she hadn't thought of that possibility. Deciding to make the girl more comfortable, she changed into her adult form. Ryoko blinked when she saw her mom do that. Ryochi looked at all of them. Making her mind up, she turned to Washu; glad to see the grandma she knew and loved so well.

"Grandma, could your lack of memories be because of the attack last night?" Ryochi looked at them and then copied Washu's earlier movement in slapping her forehead, "that's a stupid question, if you don't remember me then how would you remember last night?" this was said more to herself then to them, but Washu shook her head.

"No Ryochi, it's just that you can't remember someone who hasn't been born yet." At the girl's look of confusion, Washu elaborated, "It's not 2009, it's only July 7, 1999. You went back in time. Do you remember anything that could have done that?"

Ryochi looked at Washu carefully, much like Ryoko had done may time to someone to see if they were lying to her. Seeing no form of deceit in any of their faces, Ryochi nodded.

"I think so; it must of something to do with the guy that attacked us last night. He appeared right after grandma set off her last firework. When he showed up, Mommy and Daddy got scared, of him or that he was there I'm not sure." Ryochi stopped to ponder this. She played with the gems on her bracelets as she thought.

"What was the guys name Ryochi?" questioned Tenchi as he looked at Ryoko's face. She looked as if she almost knew what the girl was going to say but didn't want her fears confirmed.

"I think mommy called him Kaga- something, I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that I didn't the way he looked at me or mommy. When he asked me my name I told him it was none of his business and he did a BIG no-no," Ryochi got quite as she remembered what had happened afterward. She shivered as the memory flashed across her minds eye.

"What was the BIG no-no?" asked Ryoko, who was dreading the answer.

"He called you Little Ryoko, like grandma does and he also called you his Ryoko, which only Daddy is supposed to do. And he called you his Little Ryoko, which I know that only Daddy does to tease you. Then you usually chase him into the lake or around the shrine courtyard…" Ryochi had a far-off look in her eye as she remembered some of the happier antics of her parents.

Ryoko swallowed as she scooped the little girl up in a hug when she saw the look of tears in her eyes. Ryochi, not really caring that this woman wasn't technically her mom, nuzzled into the offered comfort of her arms as her tears fell. This was a lot to handle for the six year old. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

2009 

Washu looked around her lab. Ryoko was going to kill her. This scientist was as good as dead. Washu looked at where her daughter and son-in-law were laying. It had been almost a full day since the battle. For the last hour she had been scanning the areas where Kagato and his ship had been destroyed. So far there were no signs that any piece, no matter how small, had escaped. No exits or anything. Looking at all the information that was collected, it was 99.9 sure that this was the last they would ever hear of Kagato or his ship. Washu had even set her scanners to search the galaxies for any trace. None were found. After another half an hour, a screen popped up with 100 on it. The search was complete. Now all that was left to worry about was how her daughter was going to react to hearing hat her daughter had been sent back in time.

"Oh well! I have three days to worry about it!" Hopefully by then she would have a solution on how to get Ryochi back to this time safe and sound. Washu looked back at the sleeping couple. She sighed as she remembered when Ryochi had first come into their lives. Ryoko had been so proud of her beautiful, healthy, and smart baby girl the day Ryochi had been born after six hours of hard labor. Poor Tenchi's hand had almost been broken, but in the end it didn't matter when he first saw his little girl. Washu looked at the picture she had taken that day of the new family. Ryoko was sitting on the bed with Tenchi next to her and Ryochi in her arms. She had been thrilled when they had decided to use her name as Ryochi's middle name. Washu remembered when Ryoko had said that she wasn't going to go near any sort of Earth hospital and that there was no one else she would trust to help her deliver then her own mother.

Washu's face fell as she thought of when Ryoko had almost left before Tenchi had told her he loved her and only her. Ryoko looked so sad yet so happy when she heard that that she had gone into space but had taken Tenchi with her. They had come back about a week later after going on an extended vacation away from Ayeka, who was the reason Ryoko was going to leave in the first place, only to announce that they were engaged. Washu still did not know what had been said between the two that day, but it really didn't matter in the end.

Ayeka. There was a girl with serious issues. Washu sighed as she remembered one argument in particular between them. It was just before Tenchi had asked Ryoko to marry him; in fact she was pretty sure that that was the argument that had nearly sent Ryoko away from them all forever. Washu really couldn't tell you about it, but she did know that the over-stuffed princess had said something about how Tenchi was avoiding Ryoko because he had finally seen that she was indeed a demon woman and a no good dirty space pirate. Washu did know however that this was not true. Tenchi had been avoiding Ryoko because he had been asking her (Washu) on advice for the perfect place, time, setting, etc… on how to propose. Lets jut say that daggling out of Ryo-Ohki's hatch wasn't what Tenchi had in mind but that was how it had happened. Ayeka had been pissed to no end for weeks on end after that. Washu had locked her in her room so that she could get over it with out killing anything.

Still, when Ryochi had been born Ayeka would barely look at the child with having to stop herself from saying anything to mean. Washu couldn't believe her. Ryochi had picked up on the dislike and returned it, but politely. This drove Ayeka mad, but the rest, particularly Ryoko, found it just so damn hilarious that they never said anything about it.

Now, though, was not the time to remember, but the time to find a way to get their Ryochi back. Checking the vitals of everyone in the house, Washu made sure that they were disturbed by the minor rebuilding of the ruined sections of the house.

* * *

1999 

Ryoko and Tenchi were now sitting in the dining room with Ryochi still in Ryoko's lap. Washu had said that the best thing to do was to spend time with the girl while she tried to figure out how to send Ryochi back to her time.

"Hey, so what's the news on our visitor?" asked Sasami as she, Yugi, and the three cabbits entered the dinning area.

"Well, Her names Ryochi, she just turned six, she's from the year 2009, and mine and Ryoko's daughter." Replied Tenchi as he smiled at the thought. Now if he could just get up the guts to tell her…

"WHAT?" Screeched Ayeka as she entered the house from the back door and heard what Tenchi had said.

At the sound of her aunt's voice, Ryochi woke up. "What did I do to her this time Mommy? I don't remember doing anything to upset her. I didn't even tell her I hated the kimono she gave me." Ryochi blinked as she looked around, noticing that they were no longer in Washu's lab but in the dinning room. Sen and Kyo hopped onto her shoulders, meowing happily at seeing her no longer so upset.

Ryoko glared at Ayeka as she walked in the room, "really Ayeka, must you be so loud? And you say I have bad manners."

Ayeka fumed, "that is because you do have bad manners, you lazy pirate!"

Ryoko was about to reply, but Ryochi beat her to it.

"Leave her alone princess; Mommy didn't say anything rude to you. You're the one that came in here screaming her bloody head off!" Ryochi looked at Ayeka with a look of pure annoyance.

"Why you little brat, that is not how you talk to your elders!" reprimanded Ayeka, glaring at the girl next to her rival and love interest.

"To get respect you give respect, and as for talking to my elders, that only goes for everyone but you." Ryochi sat back down and refused to look at Ayeka, knowing that if she did she would be glaring at her. Right now was not the time to be messing with her. She was six, a LONG way away from home, and worried about her family. Sen and Kyo, still only known as the little cabbits that belonged to Ryochi, did the glaring and hissing for her.

Tenchi was debating whether to reprimand the girl or agree with her. Ryoko had no such qualms and readily agreed with her daughter. Yugi was also agreeing with the girl, as was Sasami.

"She does have a point Ayeka; you were rather rude when you came in." Sasami looked at her sister and saw the clock on the wall behind her sister, "oh no! I better go get dinner started. Yugi, you want to come and help?"

"Sure Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, you coming as well?" Yugi looked at the brown cabbit who nodded his head and followed. Sen and Kyo began to pull Ryochi's arm towards the kitchen.

"What you two?" She looked at the clock, "oh, it's almost dinner time. You guys want your carrots, don't you?" the twins nodded their heads and Ryochi laughed. "Alright, I'll go ask Aunt Sasami and Aunt Yugi if I can help. Oh, I still need to introduce you two!" Ryochi blushed when she realized that she had yet to introduce her cabbits.

"These two are Sen and Kyo, my twin cabbits. Daddy, you might want to keep a close watch on the carrot patch, these two like to get into anything and everything they can."

Tenchi smiled at that. Ryoko looked like she was planning something upon hearing this. A small look of fear went across Ayeka's face. Something told her she was going to be in major trouble.

"Where did you get them Ryochi?" asked Ryoko as she looked at the two cabbits who were beginning to get impatient.

"Grandma gave them to me after I learned how to read right. They were my reward for accomplishing it at only three and a half." Ryochi smiled widely at this memory, it was one of her favorites. Washu had had her read a whole chapter book, explain it to the best of her ability, and then answer question concerning the book. She had passed with flying colors. Mommy and Daddy had been mega proud of her, she had even stopped talking like an almost four year old, with baby speech still intermingled with the normal speech.

Ryoko and Tenchi blinked at this, 3 and a half? Washu stood outside the doorway, listening to the conversation and beaming in pride that she would one day have such a smart granddaughter. Ayeka sniffed in disbelief.

"How can a tree year old learn to read? Most can barley talk in understandable terms." Ayeka would love to embarrass this child to no end after earlier.

Ryochi was mad. First some asshole attacks her family on her BIRTDAY, then by some accident during the chaos she gets sent back in time, then the princess was rude to her mom, and now she was saying that she was a liar! This was just too much. She would prove this bitch of an aunt of hers to treat people better.

"Fine then if you don't believe me, it doesn't really matter. But I will prove that I can read, and quite well."

Ryochi turned and opened her backpack. She pulled out her manga, horror movies, battle suit, boken, softball, hat, laptop, and, finally, her copy of **_Dragon Rider_**. Opening it to where she had left off, she began reading out loud: (this is actually an excerpt from this book (Chapter 9: Nettlebrand, the Golden One), and I DO NOT OWN IT! I only own a copy of it)

'**The dwarves were right. The castle near the place where Firedrake had landed by mistake was a sinister spot—and far more dangerous for a silver dragon than for a few mountain dwarves. Its occupant took no interest in dwarves than he did in spiders or flies. But he had been waiting for a dragon for more then a hundred and fifty years.**

**Rain had long ago eroded the castle walls. The towers were in ruins, the stairways overgrown with thistles and thornbushes. But that didn't bother the castles owner. His scales protected him from the rain, cold, and wind. Nettlebrand, the Golden One, lay in the deep, damp vaults far underground, longing for the return of the good years when the castle roof was intact and he enjoyed chasing the only prey he liked to hunt--- silver dragons.**'

Ryochi stood there and read the entire chapter out loud, rarely, if ever, stubbing over a word. In the way she read you could tell that this was not a newly acquired skill. She had indeed been at this for a while. Ayeka found herself stumped, and left without a word. Washu entered just as she left and Ryochi finished the chapter, marking her place with her bookmark.

"There, is that enough…," she looked around, noticing that the princess had left and that she now had everyone else's attention. Ryochi blushed and looked down, not wanting to see the looks on their faces and wishing she had seen Ayeka's.

"That was wonderful, truly a marvelous feat for one so young," said a voice from the doorway, "tell me, how old are you?"

Everyone looked to see that Katsuhito had entered the house. Ryochi nearly leapt at him for a hug but remembered that this wasn't the grandfather she was used to and simply answered his question.

"I'm six, Sir," Ryochi bowed and sat down between Ryoko and Washu. Katsuhito nodded and sat down next to the three cabbits, blinking when he recounted them.

"Little Washu, did you clone Ryo-Ohki in one of your experiments?" he asked as he looked from the two white cabbits, to the brown one on Sasami's head, to the red-headed scientist, and back again.

Ryochi answered, "No Sir, Sen and Kyo are mine." She didn't look him in the eye when he looked at her so she did not see his smile. The subject was dropped for the time being and Yugi and Sasami served dinner. While they ate, Katsuhito asked Ryochi, Ryoko, and Tenchi several questions. By the end of dinner, all his unsaid suspicions were confirmed and he left to retire to his room. Ryochi blinked, was her grandfather always like this? She shrugged it off; it didn't concern her so she wasn't going to worry about it.

After dinner, unsure if her chores still stood, she asked Sasami and Yugi if she could help clean up after dinner.

"Sure, we would be glad for your help Ryochi," smiled Sasami as Yugi nodded her agreement. Ryochi smiled as she began clearing the table. After the clean up was done, they family, minus Ayeka, Nobuyuki, and Katsuhito, settled into the living room to watch T.V., this of course was interrupted by a large splash from outside as Kiyone and Mihoshi's ship landed in the lake again. Ryochi giggled as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"The detectives are home, who wants to go heat up some food for them?" asked Yugi was she looked out the window to see two sopping wet women climbing out of the lake.

"I'll do it," said Ryochi before she could catch herself.

"I'll help you," said Ryoko as she and her daughter went into the kitchen and heated up the leftovers from dinner. When they brought out two plates of food, Kiyone and Mihoshi had been filled in on the situation with Ryochi.

"So she's your daughter from the future Tenchi?" asked Kiyone, trying to understand what had been happening while they were away.

"Yea, it's kind of confusing but she is." Replied Tenchi as he noticed the two girls that were now constantly on his mind enter the room.

"Here ya' go Kiyone, Mihoshi. Dinner," stated Ryoko as she handed the plate in her hands to the teal haired GP officer. Ryochi ducked a hug from Mihoshi and handed her the plate that she was holding, "here Aunt Mihoshi, hope you like it. Aunt Sasami and Aunt Yugi made a really good dinner tonight!" Ryochi smiled at her ditzy aunt as she dodged another hug. She had learned her lesson on getting hugs from her aunt when she was holding on to anything else at the same time. Glue was very hard to get out of your hair.

Kiyone studied the girl as she took her seat between Tenchi and Ryoko. Mihoshi was to busy trying to stuff her face and talk at the same time. Ryochi was giggling at her as she got rice all over face.

"SEN! KYO! LEAVE AUNT KIYONE'S CARROTS ALONE!" shouted Ryochi in warning as her two cabbits tried to sneak up and grab the unsuspecting carrot pieces off of Kiyone's plate. Kiyone picked up her plate just as the twins leaped at it. They hit the chair head-on instead. Ryochi giggled at their antics as she collected them, holding them in her lap in case they try something like that again, "Sorry Aunt Kiyone, they tend to do that a lot. They have no control what so ever when it comes to carrots or anything pertaining to them." Ryochi shook her head at her now pouting cabbits. Ryo-Ohki laughed at them, seeing as she could still sneak away and get some without anyone really noticing. Ryochi looked at the brown cabbit with a look that clearly dared him to try it. Ryo-Ohki stopped Laughing and sat back up on Sasami's lap, curling up to go to sleep.

They just sat there, Kiyone and Mihoshi telling them what had happened in space. Sasami and Yugi tell them what had been happening around the house, Washu was working on her computer, and Tenchi was filling them in on what had happened up at the shrine.

Ryochi was fast growing bored; she looked over at her mom seeing if she was as bored as she was. Ryoko glanced over at the girl next to her; she saw the bored, yet calculating look. Ryoko looked to see where the girl was looking. She was staring at her backpack.

"Hey, what's so interesting about that bag of yours that you keep staring at it?" Ryoko asked softly, not wanting anyone but Ryochi to here her.

"My movies and my laptop, I want to see if grandma built a DVD player into it so that I can watch my movies. This is boring." Ryochi whispered back.

"Alright then, let's get your bag and go up to the roof. Does that sound good?" Ryoko had to agree about being bored. Even if Ayeka wasn't here and she was so close to Tenchi it wasn't wroth to just sit here.

Washu looked at the two scheming females. She watched as the two left to grab Ryochi's bag and then Teleport to an unknown destination, more then likely the roof. Washu also watched Tenchi as he grew quiet, trying to fade out of the conversation so he could follow. She decided to help him out. The red-head walked up behind him and told him to quietly get up and go outside to the roof. Tenchi did as told and left. Washu grinned as she sat where Tenchi had. Just as she figured no one had noticed.

Tenchi climbed onto the roof to see Ryoko and Ryochi laughing at what was on the screen on the laptop the little girl was holding.

"See Mommy, you press this button and the figure moves to shoot the falling numbers, you use these to move it around so that you can hit the right ones." Ryochi was talking her way through the game as she and her mom played it. Ryoko laughed as they beat the level and the figure danced around the screen in joy.

"That's interesting, what happens when you beat the game?"

"I don't know yet, Grandma only gave it to me yesterday. DO you want to watch a movie now?"

Ryoko nodded as she looked at her daughter collection. All horror movies, no doubt that the kid liked to get scared as long as it was all fake.

"Which one do you want to watch?" she asked as she handed them to the little girl.

"Well, we don't have enough time to watch **_The Shining _**or**_ RoseRed_**, so how about **_Final Destination_**?" asked Ryochi as she looked up at her mom. Ryoko nodded her head as she looked over at where Tenchi was standing.

"Do you want to join us Tenchi or are you just going to stand there?" Ryoko asked smiling.

"Uh, sure. Why don't we move to my room though? It'll be more comfortable and it looks as if it's going to rain tonight." Replied the boy as he felt a light blush rise on his cheeks.

Ryochi looked up at the sky, then to her dad and nodded.

"Ok, but we better be quiet or Aunt Ayeka will hear us." Both adults nodded as Ryoko, deciding that teleporting would be both faster and safer as well as quieter did so.

Once they reached Tenchi's room, they all settled on his bed. Ryoko on one side, Tenchi on the other, and Ryochi in the middle, once settled Ryochi opened the slot that was for DVD's and waited for the program to start. Once it did and Ryochi pressed play, the small family sat back to watch it. Ryoko was surprised that while Ryochi would jump and gasp from time to time, her daughter really wasn't that scared.

After the movie was over, Ryochi had fallen asleep against Ryoko. Tenchi smiled at the sight this made and closed the laptop up for the night, making sure to remember taking the DVD out and putting it away. Ryoko looked at him helplessly. She couldn't move without disturbing the cutely sleeping Ryochi. Tenchi smiled and shook his head.

"You don't have to go Ryoko, you can sleep there. I don't mind."

"Are you sure Tenchi?" Ryoko wanted to make sure and wondered if he was going to leave to sleep on the couch.

"Yes, I'm sure." Said Tenchi as he pulled back the blankets carefully and covered the two girls up. He went to the closet and pulled out another for himself then lay down on the only empty spot left on the bed.

Ryoko nodded and leaned back to fall asleep was well. Neither saw the smirk on Ryochi's face at her parent's antics. The small family slept soundly until there was a small shriek after a loud clap of thunder and bright flash of lightning. Ryochi gasped as she hugged the blanket to her. Ryoko was up in a second trying to comfort her, Tenchi a second later.

"Shu, it's alright, it's just a storm." Soothed Tenchi as he rubbed the little girls back, Ryoko was doing the same thing.

"I'm not scared of storms, really I'm not," mumbled Ryochi as she tried to shake the image of the blast that Kagato had sent at them and the crashing of the walls. That's what the storm was reminding her of, "It just reminded me of the blast and the crashing walls," Ryochi trembled as another wave of thunder rolled over the house along with another flash or lightning.

Ryoko nodded, sometimes storms reminded her of the treatment Kagato had given her. She could easily understand what was going on in her daughters head. Tenchi, while not as sure, nodded his head as an idea came to him.

"Why don't you tell us what a normal day for you is like? It might take your mind off the storm."

"Ok, let me see. I get up and Help Aunt Sasami and Aunt Yugi in the kitchen and take care of the carrot field then wake everybody up who isn't up yet. Mommy and you sometimes help me in the carrot patch or in waking people up. Sen, Kyo, and Ryo-Ohki team up to try to see how many carrots they can steal. Sometimes grandma and I have to try and fix the fence around the carrot patch where they managed to get into it. Sometimes Mommy helps to. Mommy and I usually have a few fights with the princess everyday, even when we try to avoid them. Daddy goes to work and comes home in time for dinner. I make the carrots for the cabbits dinners, and Sasami is teaching me and mommy how to cook along with Aunt Yugi. Aunt Mihoshi and Aunt Kiyone are either in space on patrol, at home resting, or at their 'planet' jobs. Grandfather takes care of the shrine, Grandpa goes to work to…Grand ma works in her lab and sometimes I h...h...h...h…h...help her," Ryochi was yawning, trying to stay awake to finish her story, "sometimes she even teaches me about the computers and different math things and gives me books and other things to read…" Ryochi had fallen back asleep. Ryoko grinned, if this is what life was going to be like, she would enjoy it immensely.

* * *

2009 

Washu sighed; Ryoko and Tenchi were both healing faster then expected. It was already the morning of the second day of Ryochi's missing status. Thankfully she had found a way to get her granddaughter back, safe and sound. All she needed was for one of them to awaken.

Ryo-Ohki was now watching over Ryoko and Tenchi while Washu got some rest. Ryo-Ohki sighed; he missed the two little cabbits and Ryochi. It was slow, sad, and boring around here without them. The only one that was even remotely happy was Ayeka, so it was enough said that nobody really wanted to be around her. Mihoshi had awoken and was back to her normal self. Kiyone was helping out by making sure that Ayeka was kept out of Ryochi's room as well as Tenchi's and Ryoko's.

Sasami and Yugi were planning a welcome home feast for the little girl and cabbits. But for right now they seemed to have lost their will to really cook anything.

Ayeka was the only one who was even acting remotely normal, seeing as she really couldn't care less if the missing trio ever came back. Ryo-Ohki wondered if anyone wound mind if he asked Yugi to freeze her in crystal and send her back to Juri in a box. He wondered if anyone really missed her on Juri in the first place.

The cabbit watched as Sasami and Yugi entered the lab.

"How are they Ryo-Ohki?" asked Yugi as she and Sasami sat down next to the cabbit.

"Meow," replied the cabbit sadly. They both had yet to wake up even once so far and this had them all worried.

""Ow, what's going on?" demanded Ryoko as she suddenly tried to sit up but was held down by Sasami.

"Ryoko, you're awake! Lay back down and we'll go get Washu-"

"I'm right here Sasami, Ryoko stay still so that I can get a full scan done." Ryoko grumbled but complied. The sooner she did the sooner she could see Ryochi.

Washu quickly completed her scan on her daughter. Good thing to as Tenchi began to sit up as well.

"Down Tenchi, I need to do a quick scan to make sure you're completely healed. I expected you two to be out for another day and a half at least." Stated Washu as she quickly finished her scan on Tenchi, who complied for the same reason Ryoko did.

"Alright mom, we did as you said, now where's Ryochi?" Ryoko let the worry enter her voice. Tenchi placed a hand on her shoulder, offering comfort as he sat up.

"Well I have good news and bad news about Ryochi." Started Washu calmly, making sure she was out of reach of the parents.

"Oh? So what's the news?" said Ryoko as she glared at Washu.

"The good news is that she's fine and perfectly safe. The bad news is that due to a hit on the shield that knocked around the programming in the teleporter, Ryochi is in the year 1999." Washu looked around, seeing that the other three people in the lab had left her a wide berth for Ryoko's attack.

Tenchi stopped her before Ryoko could attack.

"Can we go and get Washu?" he demanded, knowing that he was the only thing stopping Ryoko from going at her mother.

"Glad you asked that Tenchi, all that I needed was for you both to wake up!" The scientist had her grin back as she produced two small devices from her subspace pocket, "these will get you to where Ryochi was sent as well as get you back. The third one is for Ryochi of course. I won't be able to keep contact with you so you'll have to find her your selves. And don't forget her things and Sen and Kyo." Washu took a breath as Ryoko visibly relaxed.

"Alright, when can we leave?" demanded Ryoko, not wanting to waste a minute.

"Not until you two eat, bathe, and learn how to use the inter-time teleporters."

"Alright Washu, but you had better do this fast," said Tenchi as he and Ryoko left to do as told. Ayeka glared when she saw that Ryoko was awake. Now they would go and find the little demon brat and she would never have any peace again. Sasami exited the lab with a cherry look on her face. Yugi and Ryo-Ohki followed their friend, their faces holding the same look as Sasami's.

"Sasami, I need to speak with you now please." Commanded Ayeka as she sent a glare at the two demons that had befriended her little sister, "alone Sasami."

"Alright Ayeka, Yugi, I'll meat you and Ryo-Ohki in the kitchen, alright?"

"Alright Sasami, we'll meat you there." Yugi carried Ryo-Ohki with her to the kitchen. The blond had a bad feeling that the First Princess was up to something. A loud shout of 'NO, I'M NOT GOING!' confirmed the teen's suspicions.

Ayeka turned to her sister the second they were alone.

""Sasami, I think it is time we returned to Juri. We will leave in the morning so I want you to be packed and ready to go." Ayeka turned to leave when she heard her little sister say something.

"What was that Sasami?"

"I said that I wasn't leaving. You can go back to Juri if you wish Ayeka, but I will not be going with you. My home is here." repeated the seventeen year old.

"You are coming home with me to Juri Sasami; there is no other option for you to choose."

"I said I wasn't leaving and I mean it Ayeka. I refuse to leave the place I now call home. You only want to leave so that you no longer have to deal with anybody else or be around the 'demons' as you call them. They are my friends Ayeka, and my niece. I will not be going back to Juri with you."

"You will come back with me Sasami, like I said before; you have no choice in the matter."

This was making Sasami mad, so she decided to show it.

"Ayeka, I said I wasn't going SO DAMIT I AM NOT GOING!" she yelled the last part. Yugi and Ryo-Ohki were cheering her in the kitchen, Washu was planning on what to do with the empty room, and Ryoko and Tenchi were going down the stairs to stop the fight before the sister began a reenactment of one of Ayeka's and Ryoko's past fights.

"Sasami, Ayeka, stop fighting now. Ayeka, Sasami does not have to go with you if she does not wish to. You can not force her to go." Said Tenchi as he and Ryoko joined Sasami's side, Ryoko held a glare in her eyes towards her once rival.

"Tenchi's right Ayeka, just because you want to leave does not mean Sasami does and you can not force her. If we come back and found out you have, I will come to rescue her from whatever fleet you come for her in." said one major pissed off Ryoko. She could hear Yugi and Ryo-Ohki agreeing with her. Knowing Yugi, she'd freeze the annoying princess in crystal and send her back home in a box.

"I will not leave my sister here to be further corrupted by you demons!" said Ayeka as she glared at Ryoko. This was a big mistake as Ryoko was ready for a fight, and would be more then happy to kick the prissy princess back to Juri. She was will to try it to.

"AYEKA! SHUT UP! I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!" Sasami yelled, her anger surfacing and getting ready to explode, "You can leave, but I am staying. You can tell mother and father that I renounce my title as the Second Princess of Juri."

Ayeka looked appalled and stunned, "Sasami, you wouldn't!"

"I just did, now pack your things and go Ayeka. If you come back for me I will still not go with you. Now, if you will all excuse me, I have dinner to go prepare." Sasami turned and left. Tenchi and Ryoko following.

In the kitchen Yugi and Ryo-Ohki were dancing with joy of Sasami sticking up for herself and staying here with them. Sasami rushed in and grabbed both up in one huge hug.

"I'm not leaving here, now or ever." Sasami promised into Yugi's hair.

"And none of us want you to leave Sasami," said Tenchi from the doorway, "We all support your decision Sasami," added Ryoko as she joined the hug.

"now that that's all settled, lets get you two fed so you can go back to retrieve Ryochi. Somehow I don't think she'll care if Ayeka leaves," stated Yugi as she smiled again. Glad to be apart of this family, who had accepted her even after what she had done to them.

"Agreed, now eat while I explain these to you," said Washu as she appeared behind the group, motioning for Tenchi and Ryoko to sit down as she began to talk as they stuffed their faces.

* * *

1999 

As the sun rose the next morning, Ryoko wondered if she should leave now so as to avoid Ayeka coming in and yelling them all awake when she found her in here.

Tenchi woke up and studied Ryoko, watching as she stroked Ryochi's hair.

"Ryoko, can I tell you something?" Tenchi blushed as he talked.

"Sure Tenchi, what is it?" Ryoko didn't want to hold her breath, but what if?

Tenchi's blush increased, but he pressed on, "I…I've made my decision, in fact I made it a while ago. I've just been trying to get the guts to tell you how I feel." Tenchi wondered if his face could get any redder.

"And how do you feel Tenchi?" asked Ryoko softly as she leaned closer to the boy who held her heart.

"I…I…Love You Ryoko, and only you. I can't believe it took me this long to admit it, but I do." They leaned closer…closer…and their lips met. Ryochi giggled, alerting her parents that she was awake and had heard the whole thing.

"Ryochi, how long have you been awake?" asked Ryoko, wondering if her daughter could swim.

"Only for a little bit, but I couldn't help it. I've never seen Daddy get that red before." Ryoko shook her head, she had to agree though. At least his nose didn't start bleeding again.

"Well, I think we need to get downstairs for breakfast, before Ayeka comes in here yelling," said Tenchi as he smiled at his girls. Kami he loved that thought!

"Yea! I wonder what Aunt Sasami made for breakfast this morning?" Ryochi jumped out of bed and phased through the door, not noticing that Ayeka was standing right there and had heard everything.

* * *

2009 

Ryoko and Tenchi held hands as they waved goodbye to their family. They would return soon with Ryochi in tow.

"Ready Ryoko?"

"You bet, now let's go get our little girl."

With one last wave, they disappeared in a dim flash of light. They landed in Ryoko's cave, right at the same time Ryochi and her parents younger selves sat down to breakfast.

* * *

1999 

"Breakfast was great!" complimented Ryochi as she picked up her dishes and took them to the kitchen. After clearing off and washing down the table, Ryochi gathered up her things and went to sit by the cave.

Halfway there, she saw Tenchi and Ryoko walking hand in hand and talking.

"When do you think she'll have to leave Tenchi? I'll miss her when she does." Ryoko said as she smiled a sad smile. She really didn't want Ryochi to go.

"I know what you mean Ryoko, but think of it this way. You'll see her again, only this time we'll know her from the very beginning." Tenchi's view made Ryoko's smile brighten.

"Your right Tenchi, but I'm still going to miss her."

Ryochi watched as they passed by where she was sitting. She smiled. She hopped her mom and dad would come for her soon. She continued to walk towards the cave. Sen and Kyo were on her shoulders. Sasami and Yugi had given them each two carrots and they were happily munching on them. Ryochi shook her head as she floated up to where the ripe apples on the tree in front of her would be. She munched on her snack just as happily as he cabbits did on theirs.

After they had finished eating, the trio continued on their way towards the cave. Ryochi smiled as she saw her parent's younger selves sitting on the top of the cave. She shook her head and entered the cave. She smiled as she saw the two people she had been waiting for.

"MOMMY! DADDY! You guys are ok!" she hugged them both as hard as she could, glad that they were both alive.

"And we're glad that you're safe," said Ryoko as she held onto her little girl. Tenchi joined into the hug, glad to have both of his girls back.

"Your mom's right Ryochi, we are glad you're safe. Do you have all your things? Both of the doom duo?"

Ryochi laughed as her cabbits glared playfully at her dad, she nodded, "yep, I have everything. The back Grandma gave me is over there in that corner," she pointed to where the dark blue camping pack lay. Ryoko snatched it up and handed Ryochi the what-ever-it-was-called to put on her wrist. Ryochi placed both cabbits in her backpack as Ryoko picked her up and Tenchi hugged them both once again. The five never saw the younger selves of Ryoko and Tenchi watch them disappear. Both had grins on their faces, they would remember this for a long time to come.

* * *

2003 

"Ok Ryoko, push when I say so," said Washu as she tried to guide her daughter through her labor.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING MOM?" yelled out Ryoko as she squeezed Tenchi's hand and pushed at the same time. A small cry filled the air as Washu held up her first grandchild.

"Here ya' go, shu, its ok, here's your mom and dad," said Washu softly as she handed the baby to Ryoko.

"Hey there little one, how are?" whispered a hot and sweaty Ryoko as she smiled at her daughter.

"Hey, so what are we going to call her? Ryochi like we agreed?" asked Tenchi as he smiled at the little bundle in his wife of three or so years arms.

"Yes, Ryochi Washu Masaki. Just like we agreed."

"So, should we call the others in?"

"Yea, mom, would you?"

"Sure Ryoko, be right back."

About then minutes later, the whole family was gathered in Washu's lab. All ready to greet the newest addition to the family. All but one, but then, Ayeka really isn't that important, right?"

* * *

2009 

The small group reappeared in Ryoko's cave, only this time in their proper time.

"Mommy, is grandma going to be in trouble?"

"No, but she will have to agree to be your teacher form now on. If you want her to that is?"

"Yes! As long as it means that I don't ever have to go back to that 'school' ever again!"

"Alright then, I'm sure Washu would be glad to teach you. Now why don't we go and rest before lunch?" suggested Tenchi as he and his family began to walk back towards home.

"That sounds like a good idea Daddy, but how is everyone else?"

"Everyone else is fine, but Ayeka has decided to leave us," said Ryoko without a hint of remorse in her voice.

"She's not taking Aunt Sasami with her is she?" asked Ryochi in fear.

"No, Sasami is staying here with us. She refused to leave. And we're all glad for that," said Tenchi as they reached the back door to the house. Sen and Kyo immediately attacked Ryo-Ohki who was holding a bundle of welcome home carrots.

Sasami and Yugi each hugged Ryochi and told them lunch was ready and on the table. They also received the news that Ayeka had already left. This was received as good news and they sat down to enjoy lunch, laughing at Mihoshi as she spilled her rice on Kiyone's lap and Kiyone yelling at her to be more careful. Washu readily agreed to become Ryochi's teacher and Ryochi recited her adventures in the past for the family. They truly were a family, all oddities included.

* * *

END 

MageMaster: I hope you have enjoyed this one shot and hope that you will PLEASE REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
